


This love is forbidden

by Chiyas



Series: Never [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyas/pseuds/Chiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lives the life of a prince. Perfect image that everyone adores, yet he hates. Though when a green eyed brat comes in his life, Levi realizes he needs that perfect prince to hide the real disgrace deep within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The French Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lets get things straight:  
> 1). I used google translate.  
> 2). I needed a name for Levi's mom and I read in something that it was Celia, so boom that's her name in this fic.  
> 3). I'm horrible at stories, and can't update a lot due to school  
> 4). I'm using Rivaille for french. I KNOW THAT'S NOT HIS REAL NAME. Just using it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's life is introduced and basically some background story.

Levi was born into a royal family. His father was the king, and mother was the Queen. When he was about the age of five, his beloved father passed away to a disease that was spreading across the country. His mother stayed the queen, though she found it hard to run a whole country and have time for her child, so Levi would consider himself lucky whenever he could spend time with her; whether it's for royal duties or even just passing each other in the hallways. Of course, this gave him more time to study. Even at such a young age, he learned to speak fluent in French and English, and knew more than other princes that were his age. He also was able to become friends with some of the children who also roamed the castle. There was Petra, who was a maid and the daughter of the queen's most trusted servant. There's also Hanji, who was the daughter of a doctor, and though she has an inability to shut up, she is still Levi's most trusted friend. He's also fond of Eld and Gunther, both are sons of knights, though Eld is more into philosophy and Gunther still wants to be a noble knight. Then there's Oluo, just a year younger than Levi but still adores the prince so much as to praise him almost every time they bump into each other. Levi was also watched over by Erwin, his personal guard which he became almost best of friends with. This was Levi's life for the next 10 years.

~

It was a normal day like any other. Levi was studying with Eld and Gunther about philosophy. "Wow, we are believed to be born selfish? This is some deep thinking. Don't you think so, Prince Rivaille?" Eld casually said. Things like this really interested him. "Well think about it. Everyone cares for others to some extent before thinking about themselves, so nobody is ever really clean of their doing." Levi simply replied. Erd slightly laughed, "Ah, you're as smart as ever I see."  _Tch. Don't praise me like I'm perfect._ "Philosophy is a waste of time! Rivaille, I finally mastered that move that my father taught me! Mind if I use it on you?" Gunther interupted.

Erd protested, "Gunther! Address the prince properly and don't pick fights with him! It's rude and we all know he's going to win!"

"Yeah, it'll be me!"

"You're so stupid..."

"Let him fight, Erd. And there's no need to address me in such a polite manner. We've been the best of friends for more than 10 years, I've told you this before." Levi interrupted the two other's dispute. Though with that, Gunther lit up like a candle. "Really?! Awesome! Let's go to the garden. Up here is too dangerous." With a nod, Levi led the other two to the clear field which was made just for Gunther and Levi's fights.

~

After about five minutes of fighting, Levi got Gunther pinned under him, begging to be released. "Okay!" He cried, "You win!" With a snicker, Levi mused, "Say mercy."

"Mercy!!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Say it in French."

"Shit you know I'm horrible at French!!"

"Say it."

"Miséricorde! Miséricorde! Prince Rivaille just let me go, my arm feels like it'll snap!"

With that, Levi released Gunther from his grip and laughed, "You're too easy to pin down." Eld was concerned for both the prince and his friend. "Prince Riva- I mean Rivaille, please stop agreeing to Gunther's fights. You always win so what's the point?" Another laugh left Levi's lips. "He gives me the exercise. Helping Petra clean doesn't do the trick, but Gunther always finds a way to entertain me. Which reminds me, I'm going to help Petra tend the garden if you two don't mind." Eld nodded as he helped Gunther up. "Okay, maniaque de la propreté." For the third time, Levi laughed. As he walked away waving, he couldn't help but say "Au revoir, ne merde votre pantalon de mon absence."

 ~

"So Rivaille," Petra said as she was trimming a hedge. "Have you met any other princes? Your mother has had a lot of other royalties visit, I wonder what it must be like." Levi shrugged. "Never met a prince, though I met the princess of Russia, she's a quiet one. She's supposed to come to here soon for my birthday. Mother suggested it." Not mentioned before, Levi had his sixteenth birthday coming up and his mother plans to throw a ball for him. "It's annoying. Only royalties are allowed inside and servants and other stay on the outside grounds." Petra just continued smiling and cutting away at twigs and leaves. "It's just one night, Rivaille. We can celebrate the night after or before with just us friends, since the others and I are only servants." Levi nodded, "That would be great. After all, I do only enjoy the company of you six besides my mother. Speaking of, you found any information on her schedule today?" It's not uncommon for Levi to ask this. He and Petra were so close, that she would sneak information of when Celia wouldn't be busy so Levi can spend some time with her. The rule says regular servants aren't supposed to know, but Levi makes sure Petra gets away without being chastised. "Ah, about that," Petra chirped. Maybe the queen wouldn't be so busy today? "She's wanting to spend the rest of afternoon with you." Levi's eyes slightly lit up. He can really be able to have a normal chat with his mother for that long? Before he could thank Petra, he heard a familiar voice. "Rivaille, dear." That soothing voice. It was no doubt, his mother. "Maman, what brings you to the garden?" Levi pretended to not know she was expecting to see him. Either he's the best at faking, or she can read him like a book and pretend as well, she went on. "I want to have a talk with you. Very sorry to intrude on you and your friend's conversation, but I'd like to take as much time as I can, so i can be able to eat lunch with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it off here because I felt it might've been too long. Hope you all enjoyed it so far, sorry for any errors.


	2. The Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his mother have a deep talk, and he learns a little more about his family.

Taking a stroll in the garden, Levi followed his mother to a peaceful place, where only the queen and her son can be, for it was made especially for the royal family. As Levi sat down, he saw that his mother was admiring the view of countless flowers surrounding the pathway and the bench. Curious, but eager to talk, Levi crossed his legs and turned slightly to face Celia. "Maman," He said, "What did you want to talk about today?" His mother turned to him smiling. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. In a sweet voice, she said, "My dear, the royal family of Germany is coming here. I'd like you to meet them for they will be here to attend your birthday. They have a son who is around your age and I think it'll be a good experience for you to meet other princes." Levi nodded as a sign of acknowledging his mother's words. He hated the thought of being social because of being a prince; however, it's not like there was a choice. "Okay, maman. I shall get ready to meet them. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss with me?" Celia shook her head and picked a couple flowers from a bush, weaving the stems. "That was all, but I know how lonely you must feel, not being able to see me too often. I feel lonely too, I never gotten the chance to actually raise you."

"Where is all this coming from, maman?"

"It's just that, you're growing up to be a fine young man. You're already turning sixteen, and it feels like just not too long, you were just a confused five year old."

"It has only been a decade, though we really never got to see each other."

"That is true, so it worries me of how isolated you must feel. Given that you excel in all subjects, and how few little friends you have, I want you to explore the town and meet some people. It'll be uncomfortable at first, but Erwin will be there with you to make sure you're safe and guide you around."

Levi was slightly shocked at his mother's suggestion. Him? Go outside to the town? His own mother is allowing it when all the others strictly forbid it. "Maman," He forced words out, "Everyone said it was no place for royalty to be, especially the only son of the royal queen of France. Do you really have that much faith in me if I go off by myself?" Then, all the questions filled his head, like any teenager would think. "What if Erwin loses me? What if some bandits are stronger and hurt us? What they take advantage of my size?" Then the most feared questions came to his mind. He stood up and faced Celia. "What if they use me to get to you? Maman, I'm scared of that happening. It's happened to servants countless of times, but they were never close to you. I'm close to you, right? If I were to be hurt, it'll hurt you as well, right?" Levi already lost his father, he can't imagine anything without his mother. Her well being came before his very own. Knowing that she'll be heartbroken if her only son got hurt or worse made him very ill to the stomach. "Maman, I don't want you to be hurt because of me..." More and more thoughts filled his mind and tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Celia kept her calm and peaceful expression, despite some sadness being shown. She took her long, pink sleeve and wiped away Levi's tears. Only she could see his emotions, for he isolated himself from almost everyone, sometimes maybe even she might not know things about him. She feels really lucky to even be able to see his tears; she may be the only one who does. "Don't cry, my dear. You're just thinking negatively. I'm sure you can defend yourself from even the strongest bandit, even without Erwin. I would never let you set a foot outside the castle grounds if I never thought you were ready. The townsfolk are nicer than you may expect." Hearing her words, Levi gave a little nod, thoughts still running through his mind. Celia smiled, "Now, let's talk about something else. How about a story? You always loved my stories." Levi smiled slightly and chuckled quietly. "I believe I'm too old for your stories about princesses, princes, and dragons." Celia smiled brightly. "Here, sit on my lap. You're still small enough. I'll tell you the story of how I met your father. You wanted to hear about that for some time now, right?" It's true, Levi always did wonder how his parents met, for they were almost complete opposites. Levi's father was the prince and he was fairly tall, and very strict about everything. He was very demanding when things needed to be done, he'd never have time for Celia or Levi, and criticized everything about Levi, especially his height. His mother, on the other hand, was part of the lowest class. She is a very gentle woman, who was kind yet ruling, and accepted Levi's faults. She is not any shorter than Levi, but she kept a decent height. She never did yell at anyone, and always tried her best to set time off for her beloved son. Indeed, the king and queen were very different, yet got along so well.

Levi took a seat by his mother, thinking he's too big to sit on her lap again. He rested his head on her shoulder as she held him in her arms. " It was when we were about your age when your father and I had met. In fact, we met when we both broke the law. He wasn't supposed to venture into the town at the time, and I, being the lowest of the class, wasn't able to talk to him or make eye contact. It was just by coincidence one day, where he went into town. I was walking home after a long day of helping my aunt bake bread. It was nightfall then, and my neighborhood had no lanterns so it was almost pitch dark. I was walking by the merchant's shop when I heard laughing from strange people, and all the close walls made it hard to determine where the sound was from. I froze in place, because I lost my sense of direction in the dark, and I was too frightened to move. The sounds were heard once again and turning around, tracking all the possible directions, I realized it was so dark, I could barely tell my hand in my face. I knew I was in the part of town where no moonlight enters, It was almost the middle of the night. I was getting really frightened for this was the time where crimes would happen to young girls walking home like me. I just tired to block out all the laughter and walked what direction I thought was correct. After a few steps, however, the laughter became louder, so I turned to walk in a different direction. Suddenly, it sounded as if the laughter was closing in on me. I could hear it from all sides, then I just dashed for my life, but someone caught me by the hair and I remember kicking and crying like any scared girl. They called me 'rat' or 'dirty' and pushed me off the side cliff by the docks." Levi was confused.  _I have no idea what she's talking about. Where and what is the side cliff? That merchant's shop as well. I don't know what the town even looks like._ Celia saw Levi's puzzled face and giggled. "You'll understand when you go to see for yourself." Levi didn't look so confused as he nodded and let his mother continue. "I thought that was it. After all, crimes like that were normal back then, and if you were the victim in my condition, nobody would really care but loved ones. Of course, though, I didn't die as you can see, but right before I thought I would, I heard one final voice before being hit and tumbled onto the side of the main dock and a splash right below me."

"After regaining sense of what was happening, I realized that someone must have saved me so I frantically searched for whom it was. Right beside me was a boy about my age struggling to get back up from the water. I helped him up and after getting a better glimpse, I realized it was the prince. Knowing it was a major crime for a peasant of my class to even speak to the prince, I thought he was going to drown me after knowing who I was. Though I was finally prepared to at least attempt to fight back, he showed no signs of danger to me at all. 'Are you alright?' He asked. 'I'm terribly sorry you have to go through that, but you're okay now, don't be afraid. Thank you for helping me by the way.' He approached me kindly, and that's when I realized he was shivering from the coldness of the night and wetness of his entire clothing. I told him to follow me and I can get him warm, but a group of people stood there shocked and staring at him. 'Have you any idea what you're doing, prince?' One of them said. 'That commoner is the lowest of the low, who does not deserve your mercy.' I can't remember what they specifically argued about, but your father won and took me to a dark alley and lit a fire to warm us both up. We chatted for a bit then when he left, he promised me nothingn bad will ever happen to me again, and after that, we'd meet secretly every day until-" A voice cut her off. "Queen Celia! It's time for lunch!" The queen turned her head to see Petra's dad waving towards them. Levi groaned in disappointment that his mother had to go. "Already, maman?" Celia chuckled. "How about you have lunch with me, Rivaille?" Levi was slightly shocked but nodded. "Sure, that would be splendid." And with that, they walked off to have a meal before the expected guests arrive.


	3. The German Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes into town

"Rivaille, dear, I wish you would eat more next time we eat. It's not good for your growth." Celia said in a concerning manner while walking with Levi to a meeting hall. "Maman, I'm not eating a lot  _because_ of my size." Levi never ate more than half his meals. Some servants think it's because he's on a strict diet, but the real reason was because he just couldn't eat a lot before getting full. Celia sometimes didn't even understand her son's genetics. "You should be taking after your father because he has dominant traits, but you share more of my traits." Levi couldn't help but smile. The only compliment he wants to hear is that he's like his mother. After all, he wants to grow and be a great king and rule France as excellent as Celia. Their conversation came to an end as they got to a small room and greeted by Erwin. "Good afternoon, my queen." Erwin said with a smile. The queen returned the gesture and turned to her son, "I'll be doing some work before our guests meet us. I entrust your safety to Erwin." Levi nodded, "I'll be careful, maman, I promise." Celia nodded and turned to go into the room as Erwin came to Levi's side.

~

Getting out of the carriage that took forever to arrive at the town, Levi almost found it hard to stand from sitting down too long. "How far is the damn castle from this town anyways?" Erwin chuckled, "The castle horses are more domesticated than town horses; therefore they don't like to run unless necessary." He pointed in a direction. "We aren't that far, for over there you can still see the castle." Levi followed Erwin's index finger and he was right, the castle was still in sight. Levi stared for a moment before turning to the busy town that was almost welcoming to him. He made sure not to stand out too much, so he came with a loose white shirt, baggy pants, and long boots along with a brown vest. He didn't look too flashy, nor did he look too much of a low class. Erwin stood next to Levi, smiling at the raven haired boy. "We should walk around. Make sure to stay close because I'm sure you're too old to be holing my hand." Erwin chuckled. Levi turned to him and nodded. "Sure." They walked and Levi looked around. Coming across a familiar smell, he turned his head to a bakery. The owner was baking bread, but it smelt like Celia's way. She had a special way of making bread that Levi rarely gets to eat it, but when he does, normal bread is shit compared to the softness and taste. Levi took a better look at the owner, who seems fairly old. She turned to him, and almost as if she knew him, she bowed and waved with a soft smile. Weird, she looked like Celia in some ways. Levi kept walking and turning a corner, he seen a flashy sign hanging from a wall. Before he read the words, Erwin pointed out, "That's the old merchant shop. It's the only merchant place in town and it's been around since your mother was a child." Levi stared for a moment longer. So this is the place from her story where she heard voices. Levi kept walking and soon turned to find Erwin no longer next to him. Panicked, he kept looking past all the unfamiliar faces to find the muscular blonde. "Erwin?!" Levi shouted. There was too much sound that if Erwin yelled back, it would have been lost in the noisy town. Levi found the noise too much so he walked to find a more quiet place.

Walking fast, the questions ran through his mind. How did he lost Erwin so easily? How did they split up?  _Erwin was right behind me, I swear_! Levi soon found it more peaceful than before, so he decided to look around to where he was. It was almost little to no light in he area.  _Is it getting dark? No way, right? I swear it hasn't even been that long._ Levi could only guide himself with the little sunlight he had and even then, he had trouble finding his way out of wherever he was. "Well, well." An unfamiliar voice was heard. "Looks like we have a little boy who's lost." Levi knew the voices were indicating him. He tried not to sound intimidated. "I'm not little." Was all he forced out. He then realized that his voice cracked as he said it.  _Shit._ The voice cackled, "You sure as hell seem like it, short stuff. What's wrong, did you lose your mommy?" Levi found his situation bad. "Look, I just want to get back to town. I don't mean any trouble." Another cackle, "You stepped into unknown territory, young one. Don't worry, we'll bring you back to town when we're done with you." Levi's eyes narrowed as he gulped silently. He never been in a real fight, but those lessons would be really useful right now.

Three guys came out into the dim light. All wore ripped shirts, and baggy pants but they looked like they've never took a bath in months. They were fat and poorly groomed, faces grinning sadistically. One of them had a glass bottle in his hand. Before he could react, two of the men came up and tried to punch him, but out of instinct, he dodged and they both ended up punching each other. He looked at the third person who looked madly drunk, and wobbling to grab Levi. The three men were slowly walking towards Levi, causing him to back up into a wall. He searched for a way to run but he was cornered. "Nowhere to run, kid. Left or right, you'll be caught." Levi made a "Tch." Sound and got an idea as he found some water on the ground, making mud puddles. The men were standing wide legged to be quick enough to catch him if he went sideways, and he's too short to jump over all three, so the only direction left was his only hope of getting out safely. As one of the men leaped to grab him, Levi pushed himself down into the mud, and it was enough to allow him to slip through the other two. He got up, looking at his clothes and cringing. "You idiots made me dirty my clothes. Pigs like you disgust me." Before they turned for another chance at him, Levi took off and ran, feeling his way around before he finally found bright light, and before he knew it, he was free from the quiet and dim area to the bright and noisy town.

Seeing Erwin from afar, Levi ran up to him yelling, "Erwin! I'm over here!" The tall man turned around and his eyes widened as he ran to Levi's side. "Holy shit, Rivaille! Where did you go?! Are you hurt?! Why are you all muddy?!" Levi stopped right in front of Erwin. "What the fuck do you mean, 'where did I go?' The question is where did _you_  go?!"

"I told you I was going to get us some bread from that bakery earlier since you seemed so interested in it! One minute I turn around, and you're nowhere to be found! This isn't the castle where you can roam freely, you know!"

"No shit, fat brows! Because I lost you, I ended up lost in that part of town where barely any sunlight guided my exit! I was attacked by three ugly people and got dirty!"

"Now you know not to walk off like that!"

"You're the one who-"

"Uhm, is there a problem here?" Levi and Erwin's argument got cut short by an unfamiliar voice. Whipping their heads to the person, they were greeted by a young boy dressed in a black suit with green outlines, along with gold ropes draped around him and wore black pants with dark brown boots. Erwin stepped in front of Levi, confronting the stranger. "Arrêt! Who are you? You don't look like you're from around here." The boy flinched and stepped back. "A-Arrêt? Uh, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't speak French. I don't want to go into details, but I seen that boy run out of someplace scary and he looked terrified and I was just concerned, that's all..." Levi realized that the person was talking about him. Did he really look scared when he ran out of there? "Tch. Stalking is creepy, especially when you aren't from here. Everything is alright now and I'm going home to clean up." As Levi started darting off, Erwin followed suit as they left the strange boy to the townspeople.  _That suit. No way an idiot like him would be a prince, right? What a disappointment._

_~_

Levi and Erwin got off the carriage and entered the castle. It hasn't been long, but Levi already missed his home, full of safety and no street scum like those drunk bandits. Levi's mother greeted them and asked, "How was it? Did you fall? You're really muddy." With a groan and a mumbled "Fine." Levi darted to clean himself up and sleep before taking on more exhausting tasks the day had for him.


	4. The Green Eyed Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is finally introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not updating a lot! I have another fic on wattpad and yeah... Well, I'll post this on wattpad too I guess...

Getting dressed, Levi was humming a song his mother would sing. He was almost ready to meet the German royalty, which would be disappointing if that strnage kid from the town turned out to be the prince. Maybe he's the younger sibling of real one he is yet to meet? Who knows. He was just finished getting his black boots over his black pants, which were slightly looser than it's supposed to be but it was the smallest the servants could manage. Getting his white undershirt on, he found the black cover up's ropes tangled. _Tch._  Struggling to get those damned knots out, he heard a knock on his door. "Rivaille." It was Erwin, "The Germans are here." Levi made another annoyed sound. He wasn't even close to ready and they were here already? His clothes weren't even cooperating. "Erwin, call my mother over for me please."

There was no response and Levi just sighed and turned around, but as he did so, he hit his shin against a bookshelf corner. "Fuck!" He shouted as he fell to the ground and a couple of books fell over. Getting up, Levi kicked off a book that fell on his leg but he recognized it as one of the books he never got to read. He picked it up, deciding to start before he never can again. He ran his thumb over the gold lettering that was embossed into the skyblue hardcover. The title was "La Passion" and reading the beginning, It was about Jesus and how he was resurected. He liked the story so far, so he decided to just continue reading. 

After reading about 15 pages, he heard a knock on the door, which startled him to shut the book tightly. He got up and answered the door. "Hello, maman," he said, "Why are you here?" Celia invited herself into his room and frowned at the mess of books and her son not ready. "Well," she said, "Erwin told me that you needed to see me, and judging what I see, you absoloutely do. Levi noticed she was disappointed in seeing his books scattered. "Sorry, maman. I was getting ready but tripped on my book shelf, and kocked over a couple of books. I'll pick them up later. Also, I called you because my uniform ropes were tangled." Celia looked over and saw the mess of ropes on Levi's attire and got to undoing the knots. Levi started picking up the books and sorting them out as he placed them back on the shelf, leaving "La Passion" out to read. When his mother was finished, she smiled and gave him the uniform to put on. He did so, and made sure that it was straight, and took his cravat and straitened it out. Celia helped straight his outfit out and opened the door for him. "Allons, mon fils." He smiled and nodded as he walked through, standing by his mother as they made their way to the meeting room to greet the new family.

~

In the meeting room, Levi sat next to his mother on one side of the table, while there sat a strange family of four people. An old man with long hair, an old woman with long dark brown hair, a girl with raven hair such as Levi's, and a boy who looks about 17 years of age, with semi short hair thats the color of milk chocolate, which struck Levi right then. _It's the boy from the town_. "Hello," the man said, "I'm the king of Germany. My name is Grisha Jäger. This is my wife, Carla Jäger." He points out the woman who was next to him. "This is Mikasa. She's adopted from France." He pats the quiet girl, who Levi noticed looked about 16. "Last but not least, my son, Eren Jäger." He hovers his hand as if putting the chocolate haired boy on display, which he hated when his own father did that. "Nice to meet you all" His mother smiled. "I'm Celia Ackerman, queen of France. This is my son, Rivaille , though you can call him Levi if it's hard to pronounce. My husband, unfortunately, passed away about ten years ago." The other family bow their heads to show condolence, and Levi, along with his mom, bow their heads as thank yous. "Well," Celia turned to Levi, "While we discuss other buisiness, why don't you show Eren and Mikasa around The castle? They'll be here for some time and we want them to feel welcomed." Levi nodded, "Yes, maman." And gets up, looking over at the two other teenagers. "I will show you two around." He said blanky yet in a polite manner. The other two nod and get up, following Levi out the door.

They walk to the west wing, and down a staircase, to a hall of rooms. He leads them to a room and pushes the door open, revealing a perfectly cleaned bedroom, with two simple yet comfy beds. "This is where you'll be staying." He points to Mikasa. "Your roomate will be my most trusted maid, Petra. Please treat her well." Mikasa nodded, and turned back to Levi, "Where will Eren stay?" Levi looked over to the tall boy, who was smiling down on him. "I'll lead you to it." He simply answered. They head down the hall, and to another room. He opens the door to reveal a room similar to the previous one, though this one has a lot of books. "This is where you'll be staying. I believe there's another one of you people so he will be your room mate." He spoke to Eren. The green eyed boy smiled and nodded, though the steel colored eyed girl had a problem. "What's with the 'you people?' Did you lose your formality?" Levi stared blankly at her, "I'm sorry if I offended you. Us French speak differently than you Germans, so I deeply apologize if I accidentally insult you." The girl narrowed her eyes, "I'm not German, I'm French just like you, short stuff."  _Just kidding, I hope you get offended for that_.

They make their way to the field, where Gunther and Erd still sat. "Here you can exercise." Levi simply informed the two. He walks up to his best friends and point to the other two, "Erd, Gunther, this is Eren and Mikasa. They're visiting from Germany." the philosopher and wannabe knight nod their heads and continue their conversation as Levi leads the other two away to the garden.

Reaching the garden, the strangers were amazed to be greeted by a pathway of white rose bushes, and an opening in the middle, revealing a pond full of crystal clear water. In spaces of the rose bushes, were newly trimmed trees, and on the side of the fountain sat a wooden weaved basket of apples that were picked before the trees were cut. Levi led them and invited them to sit down, handing them apples as Petra walks up to them and bows. "Nice to meet you, I'm Petra. I believe I will be a roommate of yours." The two nod, and the raven haired girl decides to talk. "I'm Mikasa. I'm your roommate for the time being." Petra smiled and nodded, turning to the boy. "I assume you're the prince?" She asked politely, and he nodded, "Ja, schön dich zu treffen." He spilled the words fluently and for a second, if Levi tried to pronounce it, he might twist his tongue. Petra tilted her head in confusion and the boy chuckled. "I said yes, nice to meet you." He smiled. His smile so soft and innocent, his forest green eyes almost sparkled in the sun, could warm anyone's heart unlike Levi, whos blue steel eyes could practically rip through any soul he stares into. Petra smiled back at him, as soft as her smile was, it was nowhere near Eren's. She walked off, leaving the three alone again, and Levi looks at the two. "We can stroll around town if you'd like." He suggested. They both nod, and the three went to get Erwin and take them to the town.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep you updated on my tumblr if you wanna know when I might be posting new chapters or some crap. Kay thanks bye~


End file.
